


Kleptomaniac

by AzhiDahaka



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Ero Guro, Face Slapping, Facials, Finger Sucking, Gross, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Teratophilia, leprosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhiDahaka/pseuds/AzhiDahaka
Summary: The leper teaches Reynauld a lesson.
Relationships: Reynauld/Leper (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Kleptomaniac

The journey from the hamlet to the ruins was usually a short, pleasant one for Reynauld. He knew the paths well. He could relax a bit before going into the accursed place he grew accustomed to over the months. 

This expedition was different. This week, the hamlet received a visitor like no other. A man, hiding his face behind a silver mask, arrived late in the evening. A leper, but also a king; he called himself Baldwin. 

The holy knight found himself bothered by this man’s presence. He hated that everyone seemed to gravitate towards a complete stranger. 

Bitterness grew within him. Reynauld felt outrage when he was chosen to accompany Baldwin into the ruins. His position as leader, taken away from him by a sick man. How strong could he be in such a state.

The knight’s sulking worsened with the other two members’ immediate obedience and near worship for the leper. They finally reached the ruins after a day of walking. Reynauld had expected the journey to be longer due to their leader’s health. Baldwin strangely remained able to keep up a good pace on the road

They intended to recover three holy relics. Priceless treasures of the church, a crusader such as himself knew their value.

Entering the ruins, it took little to no time to find the first one. They continued further finding more traps and enemies than they could manage. A camp was quickly set up for the night.

Reynauld volunteered to keep watch while the others rested. When all were asleep he snuck out, exploring the hallways of the ruins by himself. He knew how reckless he was being. He didn’t care, hellbent on making this mission fail.

It took some time before he found what he sought. He met a few skeletons wandering about. They could hardly stand against the crusader’s holy blade. He hid the remains before returning to his companions.

Baldwin woke a few moments upon Reynauld’s return. The knight barely had the time to conceal the relic in his bag. His heartbeat remained steady, it wasn’t his first time stealing. He knew it would not be the last either. Besides he managed to get away with less subtle attempts in the past. He had nothing to fear.

The group carried on their path deeper into the ruins, coming across the second object rather quickly. Meanwhile the last one proved to be more well hidden than the other two. 

Baldwin led his group through the ancient hallways until the layout became far too familiar. Time passed by quickly. Before they realized, the sun had set. The moon now shone brightly through the broken windows. Exhausted, the group made another camp.

While everyone slept, the leper kept watch. His back against the wall he listened closely as the fire slowly faded. Although he could barely see anymore, a faint glimmer coming from Reynauld’s bag caught his eye.

Anger overcame him. He made no attempt to stop himself from kicking the sleeping knight.

A blunt hit bouncing off his armor caused Reynauld to awake in panic. Convinced that his team had been ambushed, he reached for his sword, now gone from the spot he had carefully placed it. He calmed down when he realized that the hit he had received came from the leper who stood above him, the third and last relic resting in his diseased hand. 

Reynauld understood. He remained calm. Explaining himself would yield no results, that he knew. With the relic in one hand, the leper grabbed the thieving knight’s short black hair, pulling him up on his feet.

The commotion roused the other two who barely caught a glimpse of Reynauld being dragged out of the room by Baldwin.

The knight was thrown against the wall. The loud noise produced by his armor colliding with stone echoed in the dark, damp and desolate hallway of the ruins. For a moment, the crusader feared that some crawling horror would sneak up on them. His thoughts were interrupted by a stern command that turned his attention towards the man before him. Suddenly the idea of some monster appearing seemed less frightening than Baldwin.

“On your knees.”

The crusader stared at the cold lifeless face in front of him. He was rarely ever caught stealing. Besides, the dangerous nature of the expeditions allowed for a convenient way to get rid of impertinent eyes. 

With a defiant glimmer in his gaze, he straightened his back, keeping his head high. Convinced his strength to be greater than a leper’s, he readied himself to fight back

The leper had no patience left, if it weren’t for this knight’s antics, they would be home already. In a swift motion he removed the bandages from his hand, revealing the damage his disease brought upon his fragile flesh. A beautiful ring adorned one of his bony fingers, the symbol of his royalty.

“You’ve caused all of us much grief, the least you could do is show some remorse.” The leper’s voice filled with contempt. “Or perhaps you’d prefer to suffer the fate of thieves.”

Baldwin placed his hand on Reynauld’s shoulder applying some pressure on it. The knight felt the strength in his grip. The damage the leper had wrought on his enemies was not due to luck like he believed, but sheer power. He let himself sink on his knees, his armor shielding him from the cold ground. He had no desire to lose a hand today.

He had to admit, giving in to such a being felt oddly satisfying. Despite his affliction, Baldwin carried on with dignity and grace. He was truly an inspiring man.

The king presented his ring “You owe an apology”

The crusader felt his stomach turn at the sight of the leper’s hand. Fingertips gnawed by the disease, shortened to the point where some nails had fallen off. The oils used on the bandages no longer concealed the stench emanating from the open wounds. 

The look of it was bad enough, but the prospect of him catching such a disease kept Reynauld from getting any closer.

“I’m waiting.”

The knight closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly moving his head towards the King’s hand. A small kiss barely brushed the blue ring.

Reynauld pulled back, his eyes locked on the stoic visage the leper wore. He hoped to see a smile on the king’s face. His mouth was the only feature uncovered.

The knight’s wandering mind returned to the present when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek and found himself closer to the ground than before.

“I did what you-”

Another, more powerful hit came, the word “silence” echoed in the hallway of the ruins, now lit up by the first rays of sunlight.

“Is that how you please your “friend” back at the hamlet?” the condescending tone of Baldwin’s voice annoyed the crusader. He wanted to snap back. 

More hits followed, blood pooled in the corner of Reynauld’s mouth. His cheeks turned a dark red. His face hurt, even tears began to well up in his eyes. He felt so much shame thinking that a seasoned warrior like him was brought to tears by simple slaps. But the leper’s hits were unrelenting. The fact that he himself did not feel pain allowed him to strike as many times as he wished.

He opened his eyes once the flurry of hits subsided. The blue ring shone under his nose. He felt the usual impulse to take it. Jewelry and gold were always the most tempting to take.

“Now, this is your last chance, show me how sorry you are… Don’t be shy” the leper always sounded patronizing to Reynauld. This time, he felt lust dripping through his words. 

The crusader finally gave in. He took both his hands and grabbed Baldwin’s. He placed a deep kiss on the ring before turning his attention to the rest of the diseased hand. Planting devout kisses on each wound, he showed no fear nor disgust. 

He trailed his lips from bony fingers to the well defined veins of the leper’s hands, tracing over them with the tip of his tongue. His eyes tightly shut, he went through the motions. He prayed for it to end quickly.

Although Baldwin didn’t feel much, the knight’s sudden change of attitude amused him. The numb sensations he felt managed to elicit a soft moan, encouraging the knight to continue.

Reynauld finished with one last kiss on the decayed hand. He leaned back, looking up again at empty eyes. He felt bony fingers poking at his chapped lips, pushing them slightly apart. 

He did not resist the intrusion. He opened his mouth further to allow Baldwin to insert more of his fingers, the taste of them all but pleasant. 

Reynauld started to gag way before the intruding digits reached the back of his throat. His tongue instinctively tried to avoid the different textures of Baldwin’s skin to no avail. The knight resigned, letting the dry and irregular fingers glide across his tongue.

Tears ran down the crusader’s bruised cheeks as the leper began to move his hand back and forth at a rapid pace. He choked and drooled around it, the sounds he made echoed in the ruins.The knight could hear himself, the sounds he produced made him no different from the harlots of the hamlet tonight. He eventually managed to pull away, throwing up what little food he had eaten that day.

Baldwin shushed the knight as he continued coughing. Reynauld wound up pushed against the wall, trapped between stone and the Leper’s lower body. His cheeks rubbed on the soft fabric of his pants. He felt the member underneath, not quite hard yet. He feared that it would not remain so for long.

The stench of sweat permeated the fabric of the leper’s clothes. The crusader enjoyed nothing more than the smell of men. The stronger, the better.

The crusader’s impulse became too strong, his hands reached up to undo the leper’s trousers. Far too eager, he struggled with the belt. The same hand he had drooled over earlier helped him, setting Baldwin’s half-erect member free..

Reynauld did not even take the time to look at it, he wrapped his lips around, sucking it eagerly. He pushed his head down until his nose was buried in soft pubic hair. The length of it was humble compared to its girth. The knight's mouth was barely large enough to accommodate the king’s shaft.

His tear filled eyes looked up at the mask above him. He wished he could see the approval on the king’s face. His lips were only slightly parted; short, sharp breaths escaped from them.

The leper placed a hand on his head, guiding the crusader who slobbered over him with no shame. He spent long intervals buried deep in his throat, only releasing him when he struggled for air. He barely gave him enough time to catch his breath before plunging back in his mouth.

Baldwin had to admit, the knight might be an arse but he knew how to be a good whore. He lamented the fact that this was neither the place nor the time to further explore his abilities.

The cadence slowed, Reynauld trailed his tongue along the veiny shaft, feeling the bumps and dips caused by the disease. Hearing Baldwin’s grunts and moans, the crusader pulled away, turning his focus to the leper’s heavy balls instead. He did not want them empty just yet. He buried his face, lapping happily at the soft skin and hair, the smell of it driving him crazy. 

The knight alternated between worshiping the leper’s balls and throating his shaft. He stopped whenever his king seemed close to reaching his peak. He happily rubbed his face on Baldwin’s flesh, creating an even bigger mess on his face.

The leper understood the game Reynauld played. He let the knight enjoy himself some more before firmly grabbing his head with one hand and his own phallus in the other. He slapped the whore kneeling before him with his dick a few times before stroking himself to a powerful orgasm.

Thick ropes of semen hit the crusader’s face. There was enough to fill his mouth and paint his skin. He happily swallowed what landed on his tongue. Wanting more he desperately licked his lips.

The leper released the knight’s head. With a delicate touch, he lifted Reynauld’s chin. With his thumb, he gently guided the remaining fluids staining his face into his mouth.

The crusader’s panting subsided, a chuckle escaped his lips.

Reynauld took the tattered bandage dropped on the floor and wrapped the leper’s hand, pressing one last kiss on the soft linen. His eyes looked up, filled with pure adoration for the man before him.

The two returned to the others. Neither said anything about the knight’s appearance, his face still stained with the leper’s come and his own spit. He put on his helmet and followed Baldwin outside the ruins.

A gentle breeze followed them back to the hamlet. None spoke on the journey home, the others did not see what happened between Reynauld and Baldwin. The sounds that reached them and the knight's face were enough to let them arrive at their own conclusion.

Reynauld trailed behind, right hand in his pocket, he toyed with a beautiful ring decorated with a blue stone.


End file.
